


"An Hour Badly Spent" Cover

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: The Adventure Of The Cover Box [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Cover Art, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The existence of forgetting has never been proved: We only know that some things don’t come to mind when we want them.</p><p>L'existence de la notion d'oubli n'a jamais été démontrée: nous savons juste que certaines choses ne nous viennent pas à l'esprit quand nous en avons besoin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"An Hour Badly Spent" Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fic: An Hour Badly Spent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262468) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



 

Cover inspired by the fic "An Hour Badly Spent", by cathedral_carver.


End file.
